The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a circuit board and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including the circuit board.
In general, a semiconductor package may include a circuit board and a semiconductor device mounted on the circuit board. In accordance with demands for miniaturization and slimness of electronic devices, research has been made with respect to a novel circuit board appropriate for such demands and a method of manufacturing the same efficiently.